Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Captain Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers is a Super Soldier World War II veteran and was the world's first superhero. Born in Brooklyn, New York City, the young Steve Rogers suffered numerous health problems, and upon America's entry into the Second World War, was rejected from military service despite several attempts to enlist. Determined to serve, he ultimately volunteered for a top-secret Super-Soldier program, and the frail Steve Rogers was transformed into the powerful and heroic Captain America. His famous World War II exploits made him a living legend. Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA quarters with the Howling Commandos to the dismay of his greatest enemy, the Red Skull, while also developing a relationship with Agent Peggy Carter. Despite losing his closest friend, Bucky Barnes during a mission, Rogers carried on to help the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the 21st century, Rogers learned that he had spent 67 years trapped in the glacial ice. Steven Rogers found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized. When Nick Fury, Director of the international peacekeeping agency S.H.I.E.L.D., called upon Rogers to help save the world again, he once again suited up as Captain America, bringing his iconic shield to the Avengers during the Chitauri Invasion where he worked closely with Iron Man, the son of his friend Howard Stark. Fighting for the safety of innocent lives helped Rogers find his place in the new world as he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to continue protecting the world from people who would have its freedom stripped away. After fighting alongside the Avengers, Rogers became a dedicated S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and completed many operations with fellow agent and Avenger Black Widow. Along with Maria Hill and Falcon, they destroyed Project Insight. After the HYDRA Uprising, he went off on his own to search for his friend Bucky Barnes, with the help of Sam Wilson. In the midst of his quest, Rogers reassembled with the Avengers, working to bring down what was left of HYDRA, and made use of his leadership skills once again in the battle against the psychotic artificial intelligence, Ultron. Unlike most members of the original Avengers, Rogers remained as a member and the leader of the second incarnation of the team after the Ultron Offensive. In response to the massive loss of life caused by the Avengers, Captain America was ordered by Thaddeus Ross to sign the Sokovia Accords which would force the Avengers to have to operate under the rule of a governing body. Rogers and Tony Stark strongly disagreed on the issue and when the Winter Soldier became a target, Rogers directly disobeyed his orders to protect his friend. This action began the Avengers Civil War in which Rogers and a small team fought against Iron Man's team to protect or capture Barnes, eventually learning that Helmut Zemo was behind the devastation. When Stark learned that the Winter Soldier had killed his parents, Rogers was forced to hide Barnes in Wakanda with Black Panther and go on the run. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A Name: Steve Rogers, Captain America Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Classification: Superhuman Age: Biologically he is 32 years old, chronologically he is 99 years old. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, very good aiming skills, expert in stealth, Regeneration (Low), very good at improvising. Attack Potency: Wall Level+ (Destroyed a human sized concrete pillar) | Multi-City Block level(Kicked his shield into Prime Ultron) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Ultron and Iron Man, reacted to Thor's attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Moved three steel beams at once. Can push a forklift truck 50 metres in 15 seconds) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Survived being hit by his own shield, and hits from Ultron and Iron Man) | City level (Tanked a Mjolnir strike from Thor without taking damage.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Tens of metres Standard Equipment: Various firearms and his vibranium shield. Intelligence: Above average. Excellent tactician and possesses excellent memory. Weaknesses: Beings of higher power Key: Base | With shield